


Rozu!

by QueenSkyster



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gen, Haruno - Freeform, Iruka - Freeform, OC, Older Sister, Other, haruno oc, haruno sister, naruto oc, queenjoou, queenskyster, rozu, rozu haruno, umino, x oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSkyster/pseuds/QueenSkyster
Summary: Rozu Haruno is the older sister of Sakura Haruno! She's always been a proud Haruno ninja, as she worked her way up to an official jounin ninja. When her life is in danger, she must lay as low as possible.





	Rozu!

"Ah!"

"Naruto!"

"Wait!"

This was a normal morning in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. What happened this time? Naruto Uzamaki painted graffiti all over the Hokages' faces on the mountain. He was running from the ninja who were trying to catch him. The Hokage was informed, but he was used to this, at this point. 

Sneaky Naruto hid behind a sheet of cloth which was made to look like the wooden fence. Once the ninja chasing him were out of range, Naruto came out of his hiding spot, giggling, not seeing the ninja coming from behind him.

"Hey, Naruto!" Iruka Umino, his teacher at the academy yelled from behind him. Naruto shrieked and fell over, shocked and scared.

"Iruka-Sensei?" Naruto realized what had just happened. "When did you get here?" Iruka pointed at him, accusingly.

"The real question is: why are you here and not in class like you're supposed to be?" Iruka, with a fight, brought Naruto back to the academy and into class with the rest of the children.

"Now, Naruto," he starts, "you failed the last graduation test and the one before that. This is no time to be goofing off, you fool!" Naruto just scoffed. Iruka's eye twitched. "We will have a re-test on the Transformation Jutsu, since Naruto missed it! Even those who already passed will take it!"

"What?" The other kids exclaimed, sick and tired of this.

"Oh, come on. You guys are more than capable of doing such a simple jutsu." Coming into the classroom, sauntering with her hands behind her head, was Rozu Haruno. 

"Rozu." Iruka sighed. All of a sudden, Iruka's rage melted away. 

"Rozu!" Sakura, from the seats, stood and smiled. "You're back!" Rozu gave her a wide smile and waved.

"Wait, you know her?" Ino asked, curious.

"Ya." Sakura answered with pride. "That's my older sister." Ino looked at Rozu thoughtfully and put a finger on her chin. 

"Now, looking at it, you look a lot like her." Sakura smiled, her ego being fed. Becoming like her older sister was her one big goal. However, she does not see Rozu as much as she would like to. Once she became a jounin ninja, she had been going out on mission after mission.

"What?" Naruto asked, confused with where all of the anger went. "Who is she?" Rozu gave a chuckle and gave him a smile, her sharp yet rounded green eyes staring at him.

"I'm Rozu, but you can call me Rozu-Sensei. I'm Sakura's older sister." Rozu gave him a playful wink, catching Naruto off-guard. Rozu, remembering her reason for coming to the school, came close to Iruka, putting one of her hands on his desk.

"Lord Hokage wants to see us after you're done." She mumbles, making sure only Iruka could hear her. Iruka's face turned to a mix of serious and worried, sensing her own seriousness.

"Really? Did something happen on the mission?" Rozu sighed, hesitating and deciding whether to explain or not. 

"You'll know later." Rozu turned and face the class, sitting on Iruka's desk. "Let's see some transformations."

***

"Sakura Haruno. Here I go..." Mumbled Sakura, making the hand symbol for the jutsu. "Transform!" She transformed into Iruka.

"Great job, Sakura." says Iruka and wrote down a note.

"I did it! Did you see that, Sasuke?" Rozu giggled and rolled my eyes. "Are you proud of me Rozu?" Rozu smiled and put a hand on her head.

"Of course, I am." Rozu praised and Sakura went back to the rest of the students, very happy.

"Next, Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka called up the next student.

"Yes." Sasuke had replied in a bored tone. He stepped up and transformed into Iruka, without taking his hands out of his pocket. This boy was clearly very capable and could grow to be an excellent ninja. Iruka was almost taken aback with how casually he had performed the jutsu.

"Alright. Next, Naruto Uzumaki".

"This is a real pain," Said Shikamaru Nara.

"And it's all your fault," Ino Yamanaka blamed.

"Like I care!" Naruto countered. He stepped up. He made the hand symbol and chakra circled him. "Transform!" 

The smoke cleared just a bit to show Naruto as an older, female version of himself, naked. Iruka exploded in a nosebleed. Naruto laughed. "How was that? I call it the "Sexy Jutsu!""

"Stop playing games, Naruto!" Iruka raised his voice at Naruto. He stopped once he heard Rozu laughing herself. "Why are you laughing?"

"You gotta admit It was a great prank. It was harmless." She waved her hand dismissively. Iruka smiled.

"I guess, you're right, Rozu."

"She was also pretty hot." Iruka sighed, defeated. Same old Rozu. Rozu was a pervert. She was not an open pervert, but not a closet pervert either. She was very blunt when it came to her comments, almost casual.

Class continued as usual and Rozu stuck around, watching the love of her life work. She truly loved Iruka. She had been told so many times she could do better, as she was a jounin Haruno, but she always insisted Iruka was the one she wanted and the one she loved. And it was not like Iruka did not reciprocate; in fact they had been in a relationship for a long time now and were currently planning a wedding. Yes, Rozu Haruno was soon to become Rozu Umino, and she could not be happier. 

However, not a lot of people knew of their relationship. They were not hiding it, but they were not open about it either. In fact, their relationship may even be considered long-distance. Yes, they lived in the same village, but they never saw each other. Iruka was constantly attending to his teacher duties (he was teaching the next generation of ninjas, after all) and Rozu was always getting her hands dirty, always going on missions. On the bright side, that made their moments together extra special, even if they both were a little touch-starved.

Finally, though it seemed to take forever, class was over. Sakura ran down to Rozu from her seat, a big smile on her face.

"How was your mission, Rozu?" Sakura asked, eager to hear her stories of being a real ninja. Though she knew the truth, Rozu smiled down at her. 

"It went fine, Sakura." Rozu said. "It was stressful, to say the least, but nothing your big sister can't handle!" 

"Oh no, you don't." The girls look to the side at Iruka, who was holding Naruto by his collar. "You are going to clean up the Hokages' faces and you're not going home until you do."

"Iruka-Sensei, why?" Naruto whined, thrashing and trying to escape, but Iruka would not loosen his grip. Sakura scoffed. Rozu raised an eyebrow, but ignored her attitude. It was not hurting anyone. 

"Iruka, I'm going to drop Sakura home. Meet me at Lord Hokage's office, yeah?" Iruka kept looking between Rozu and Naruto, trying not to get hit by any of his flying limbs.

"Ya, that's fine." Iruka got out. Rozu found the sight amusing, but she must keep herself focused and get Sakura home as soon as possible. This meeting with the Hokage was important. 

The sisters walk down the street, leisurely looking around at the people and stores passing by. Sakura looked up at her older sister, seeing the seriousness on her face. Any other time, Rozu would be talking, laughing, and joking with her. They would talk about what Rozu missed and how the mission was. 

Sakura looked up to Rozu as a role model. In fact, she wanted to be her older sister. She wore a ribbon in her hair like Rozu and she was trying to grow her hair down to Rozu's length. Sakura always studied her when she was training and tried to mimic her moves and her strategies. She may not not be the best at Rozu's style, but she tries. The talks of Sakura finding herself and doing her own thing would go in one ear and out the other.

Sakura could feel something was off, if not wrong. Rozu was completely silent and her walk was so stiff.

"Rozu?" Sakura had the first word said between them since being at the school. "Is anything wrong?" Rozu turned her head towards Sakura, looking at her, before turning back.

"Nothing is wrong, Sakura." Rozu quietly spoke. "Nothing is wrong." Even for a ninja, Rozu had always been a bad liar and that was something Sakura knew for a fact. That did not lower Sakura's respect for her, but it gave her a window into Rozu.

"You're lying." Sakura stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "What's wrong? Does this have anything to do with you meeting with the Hokage?" Rozu stayed silent. "Rozu, you're scaring me." Rozu stopped, causing Sakura to stop. Rozu put a hand on the little one's head and gave her a reassuring smile. It was something Rozu always did, put a hand on Sakura's head.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Sakura. Just ninja business." Sakura wanted to push more, get some answers, but could not. She did not want to upset Rozu more than she already was. Clearly, something went wrong on that mission, but it was not something Sakura should pry out of her if she did not want to tell Sakura herself.

Rozu walked down the corridor of the official offices, making her way towards the Hokage's office. She knew where she was once she saw Naruto and another jounin standing watch. 

"Hey, Naruto." She ruffled his hair as she walked passed him and into the office. Iruka was already there, waiting for the news. "Lord Hokage."

"Rozu." He was clearly as scared, worried of what happened on her mission, but he remained professional. "I would explain myself, but I don't want to miss out on any important details. Please explain our situation to Iruka." Rozu sighed, but held onto her courage. 

***

Rozu jumped through the trees, out of a small village. She was spying on the notorious criminal group, the Akatsuki. This was a strictly non-combat mission, but was considered S-class due to it being a solo mission. She was instructed to just observe and not get caught. Any information retained is valuable. This did not go as planned and she was caught. She luckily escaped, but had no information to disclose. She was lucky to get away with her life.

***

"What?" Iruka exclaimed. "They saw you?"

"Itachi saw me. He was the one who found me." Rozu hung her head in shame.

"Rozu, you know what this means, right?" The Hokage asked. "You're life could be in danger." Rozu's head shot up and she made eye contact with him. She already suspected she was a target, but hearing it from him made reality hit her. "I know it hurts you to hear this, but I am prohibiting you from going on missions over a C-class." 

"What?" Rozu raised her voice. "No missions? Lord Hokage, I need to make a living! This is my income!" Rozu panicked. "How am I going to stay in my apartment? How am I going to get food?"

"Which is why you'll be staying with me." Iruka stepped in. He seemed unsure, but had full confidence when he finished speaking. "I can support you until this situation is taken care of." Rozu's eyebrows creased. 

"Iruka, I'm not going to live off of you."

"Don't worry about it, Rozu." Iruka fixed his headband, feeling proud and like a hero. Maybe, a little too much like a hero. "This is an emergency and we're getting married. It's about time we are living together." Rozu wanted to cry, but she remained professional. Iruka thought this was going to be a struggle. Rozu had always been independent to a fault and always had trouble when it came to asking for and receiving help, but she was also a huge romantic. The right words and she was putty in his hands.

"Alright." Rozu walked towards the door. "I'll go home and pack some essentials." Rozu left, leaving the Hokage and Iruka.

"Iruka, you know very well we could have allowed her to stay in her apartment without rent." The Hokage said, a slight teasing in his tone. Iruka gave a chuckle, feeling a bit bashful.

"In all respect, Lord Hokage, I had to take a chance and go against it. We're getting married and she still is afraid to sleep in the same bed as me." The Hokage laughed.

"I played along, Iruka; I didn't say anything against it. If anything, you can protect her." He turned serious once more. "The Akatsuki like to beat around the bush. You need to make sure she does not fall for any of their tricks." Iruka nodded, gulping.

***

"Iruka, a little help." She tried to haul her two bags in, along with a pillow under her arm. Iruka jogged over to her and took the bags. "You didn't need to take both of them." Iruka just hummed, smiling, feeling warm inside. Rozu rolled her eyes, just letting him be and closing the front door to his apartment. He put the bags down in his bedroom with a satisfied sigh. He felt Rozu's hands wrap around his middle. He was slightly surprised, but smiled, turning to face her. He wrapped his arms around her. He heard her sniffle and frowned himself.

"Rozu?" His voice was gentle and soothing, but concerned. "What's the matter?"

"What if they find me, Iruka?" She whispered, trying to hide her crying in his vest. "What about Sakura? I won't see her grow."

"Sakura is a strong young lady." Iruka comforted. "She can take whatever life throws at her. And we will get you out of this." They both heard a knock at the door. Rozu let go and wiped her tears, trying to dry her cheeks as quick as possible. 

"You should go get that. It could be important." Iruka left the bedroom and went to check the door. She grew curious when she heard a panicked voice come from the front door. She saw worrying expression on Iruka and Mizuki's faces. 

"Wait, what's going on?" Mizuki jumped from the platform of the apartment. 

"Stay here, Rozu." Iruka ran off as well. Where? Rozu was unsure. She listened to Iruka and went back in. Especially with what happened recently, she needed to play it safe. At least, until Rozu goes borderline insane. She was a huge workaholic and constantly needed to be doing something. Until then, she just needed to stay put.


End file.
